Talk:CMC Powered Combat Suit
I don't own StarCraft: Revelations so I could be off but doesn't it seem a bit redundant to have infa-red vision and illuminators in the same suit? Is there any indication that Madrid's suit could be different from the norm, perhaps infa-red only limited to CMC-400 armor? The discrepency has most to do with the novelization of 'Loomings' I'm doing (I try to keep strictly to canon) but regardless, it could be taken as an error. Anyway, just wondering.--Hawki 00:53, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Madrid's suit specifically had infra-red sensors. Maybe they're not standard though. (I don't believe it specifically identified the type of suit he wore, other than to call it "powered".) PsiSeveredHead 00:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Doesn't it seem a bit redundant to have eyes and ears in the same body? Infra-red vision helps you to detect the enemy in the dark, illuminators help your enemy to detect you. They serve different purposes :Please sign your posts.--Hawki (talk) 11:52, May 3, 2014 (UTC) CMC-405 The stats of the CMC-405 feel out of place in Alternity, but I wouldn't say that it's a distinct error in canon. Concerning Medics, the Alliance seems organized and 'official' enough to represent standard arms and armament, at least to an extent. In the game, both Susak (Medic) and Byrne (Dropship pilot) are equipped with the armor. While Susak presumably serves as a standard medic example, I'm not sure if Byrne can; he spends most of his time on the ground rather than in the Sleepwalker after all and would be suited up to reflect this. As such, I doubt that Dropship pilots wear CMC armor usually.--Hawki 22:48, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Power Source Another question. What is the power source of the CMC Powered Suit? I heard (and believe) that it's nuclear energy. And it's mentioned elsewhere that the only fuels that the Terrans utilize are fossil fuel (and vespene gas) and nuclear energy. Has the source been confirmed yet? :Starshade 12:53, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Three years late, but it's been confirmed to use cold fusion.--Hawki (talk) 05:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Bullet Proof? Okay, so the marines are obviously not bullet proof, since Jim and Tychus kill a few in a cutscene. But in anohter cut scene, Jim blocks a bullet, so how do are the soldiers protected? LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 08:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The novel Heaven's Devils shows this best. The suits are "mostly" bulletproof, but have weak points. Generally hitting them is based on luck. You spray bullets at the other guy and hopefully one gets through. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) CMC-400 Quick note on the CMC-400, a lot of it was speculative, based on the assumption that the suits worn in Ghost were of the design. I've reduced the info to cover material that only refers to the CMC-400 directly, or indirectly within reason (the quote from Frontline).--Hawki (talk) 05:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) XP Reward Suit Should we add a entry for the XP reward marine skin, the suit is similar to the Cerberus one but with a different helmet. Nolanstar (talk) 20:47, July 9, 2016 (UTC)Nolanstar :Shouldn't be necessary, the XP one is the War Pig armor, and that's mentioned in the Cerebrus section. While the helmet's a bit different. the general suit's similar enough where it's safe to say they're the same. Subsourian (talk) 02:41, July 10, 2016 (UTC) CMC-600 Heavy Combat Suit: Two Sections So since my change got reverted, why do we have two sections for CMC-600 Heavy Combat Suit? Wouldn't one encompassing the entire life of the suit suffice? At the very least we should combine the sections into one, we can't have two sections with the same name one after the other. Subsourian (talk) 00:04, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :While the info in the StarCraft 64 manual is likely a typo, they are, in theory, two suits. The CMC-600 section tells us everything there is on the 600 suit, while the 660 covers everything we know for certain about the 660.--Hawki (talk) 00:47, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :I was making a similar post as you posted this, but my argument was similar. The manual for 64 gives us a name, we listed it. Although given how visually different the SC1 and SC@ Firebats look two different suits makes more sense.Nolanstar (talk) 00:52, October 18, 2016 (UTC)Nolanstar ::Oh wait this is what I get for editing while half conscious. I checked like four times and I didn't notice that the first was 600 and the other was 660; I thought they both said 660. Sorry Nolanstar you were right. Subsourian (talk) 01:12, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Tychus as a CMC-300 Looking back, does anyone have a source confirming Tychus's suit is a CMC-300? With Raynor's being a 400 I wanted to be sure something conclusively said that was his armor type. --Subsourian (talk) 22:07, December 22, 2018 (UTC)